


Sugar High

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean-Centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabe wants Sam, Gabriel Lives, Hugs, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, It is late right now, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Movie Night, Pixie sticks, Romance, Silly Castiel, Sugar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trickster Gabriel, dean/cas - Freeform, hints of sabriel, this is just fluff and snuggles, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes out on a supply run and leaves big bro Gabe with Cas, silliness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> Wrote this because I needed fluff. Fluff and goofiness and my best friend needed a pick me up <3

            Dean had been out on a supply run, hunts had been dry as of late. Which was fine with him to be honest. Less lives to save, less chances of losing someone to begin with. He’d opted to go on the run by himself, needing some headspace of his own. Ever since Cas had become human, and they had started a much overdue relationship, big brother Gabriel decided to show up and ‘teach’ Cas a thing or two about humanity. Even though Dean knew it was two things, possibly three things. One: ‘don’t fuck with my baby brother’. Two: ‘I can annoy Dean’ and Three: ‘oh, look Sammy’s here”. He trailed down the iron stairs and went into the kitchen to deposit groceries.

            “Cas?” he called out, knowing for damn sure he heard voices and the stereo was on. Some God awful pop song, that he was so sure must be Taylor Swift, yes, yes it was. Fuck, “Where are you at?!”

            Of all the things he expected to see, it was not seeing Cas sail past, not once, not twice, but three times past the kitchen door. And not exactly running, but sliding.

            Dean shook his head, abandoning the task at hand to poke his head out of the doorway, he looked first right and then left, he did not expect to collide with an arm full of former angel, dark moppy hair and wild blue eyes, clad in Dean’s clothes, and they both hit the floor with two loud ‘oofs!’.

            Dean tried to regain his composure, situating Cas better on his chest, who was panting like crazy, “Cas! What the _hell_ are you doing?!”

            “Sliding, we were sliding,” Cas huffed, clearly out of breath, a silly smile adorning his plump mouth, “Ow,” he rubbed at his head.

            “Sliding?” Dean growled.

            “Yes, sliding, Gabriel brought me fuzzy bee socks, they are perfect for sliding, so he says.” Cas grinned, despite the irritation on Dean’s face he leaned forward and kissed him.

            Dean kissed him back, because how could he not? Jesus, Dean thought, what now, “What else did he show you? You are wired as hell.”

            “Something called Pixie Sticks, I’m not sure what correlation they have to fairies but they are very good Dean, look.” Cas spat in less than a second, he stuck his tongue out and it was completely blue, “Gabriel says it is blueberry but they do not taste like the fruit, it is very strange, why do you think that is?”

            “Nothing but colored sugar, that’s what they are, of course,” Dean groused, pulling Cas up from the floor, he eyed him up and down, taking note of the black and yellow socks on his feet, “You gotta be more careful. Gabe, damnitt, you want him cracking his head open?!”

            “Deano! You’re home,” Gabriel chuckled at the stumbling fashion of retrieving the hyper former angel from the floor.

            “You do know you’re like, the worst babysitter ever, right? He’s never had that kind of sugar and you loaded him up didn’t you!” Dean grunted.

            “Oh, come on, grumpy pants, just letting Cassie have a little fun. You haven’t given him sweets yet? What kind of heathen are you? Or worse, what kind of boyfriend doesn’t give their sweetie sweets?”

            “I don’t cut him off, but pixie sticks? That stuff is garbage, Jesus Cas, you’re damn near vibrating,” Dean said, both of Cas’ hand in his own.

            “This is euphoric Dean,” Cas beamed.

            “Yeah, you won’t be saying that in about an hour, knowing you, you’re gonna crash and burn pretty damn quick.” Dean refrained from rolling his eyes.

            “Crash and burn?” Cas asked, he pulled out of Dean’s grasp and resumed his running and sliding.

            “Cas, stop it, you’re gonna get hurt!” Dean tried to keep the anger out of his voice, because to be honest he was on the brink of bursting out laughing. He’d go to the grave denying it, but Cas was adorable right now. And he was not about to let Gabriel see that. But then in the same breath he sounded like a petulant parent.

            “I’m fine!” Cas answered, that same wide silly grin on his face, running towards Gabriel and his brother took his hands and swirled him around, and then they were twirling one another around on ‘fuzzy socks’, “Why have you and Sam not shown me these things?”

            Because we’re not 9 years old, Dean wanted to say, instead, because Cas seemed so irreparably happy, “Cause that’s your brother’s place, not ours.”

            Dean suppressed a smile, he knew this hyper state wouldn’t last, Cas was gonna crash soon. It was funny to think that this really was not much different than alcohol. He would meet his limit and fall asleep. He went back into the kitchen and loaded up the fridge and filled the pantry. He did, unlike before, burst out laughing when he heard Sam shout, “What the hell?!” so it was with that exclamation that he hurried into the Battle room.

            Gabe had done the exact same thing to Sam that Cas had previously done to Dean, slid right into him and toppled him over, “Moose! Moosey!” Gabe shouted.

            “Oh God, Dean you left them alone together?!” Sam whined, head falling back to the floor as Gabriel refused to move.

            “You should have stayed and supervised, we needed food,” Dean argued, biting at his bottom lip, a laugh just waiting to slip.

            “Dean!” Cas, gaining momentum, slid into Dean’s space, and Dean caught him, twirling him around in his arms. And yes, this time he laughed.

            “Cas, sweetheart, you are gonna crash and burn so hard,” Dean chuckled, leaning down and kissing him firmly. He wrapped arms around his waist, by only a few inches lifting him up from the floor as he deepened the kiss, “You need a good dinner, not that garbage your brother is feeding you.”

            “I’m not cooking,” Sam attempted to growl against the blushing of his cheeks, glaring at Gabriel who had situated himself with crossed arms across Sam’s chest and was smiling like mad.

            “Well neither am I, that’s why I also bought pizza,” Dean said, finally fully picking Cas up and throwing him over his shoulder. Fun thing about sugar was Cas laughed more and Dean couldn’t deny that was heavenly to hear, “No more sliding, couch, food.”

            “Yes, Dean,” Cas laughed, slapping him on the ass, easy to do in his position as Dean plopped him on the long couch.

            “Stay,” Dean warned, one finger out, leaning forward and kissing Cas on the mouth, “Stay.”

            “You too!” Sam spat firmly, finger pointed at Gabe as he maneuvered him to the neighboring couch.

~~~~~~~

            “He’s never gonna quit, you get that right?” Dean smirked, stacking the two large pizzas and a six pack atop the cardboard.

            “Stop with what?” Sam’s face was laced with either genuine horror or mock horror, Dean wasn’t sure. Either one was amusing.

            Dean snorted, “With _what_? Really? That’s like you talking about Cas and our eye sex.”

            “It’s not like that,” Sam huffed.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dean ignored him, hurrying into the living room, “Okay, candy-store twins, actual food, eat,” he shoved a plate in Cas’ lap.

            The four let Netflix play, a Disney list, and before long, of course, Cas was out like a light. Face buried in the space of Dean’s neck and shoulder, breath deep and relaxed. Vibrating limbs finally stilled, and sprawled out over Dean.

            “Maybe he’ll think next time before going on a sugar binge,” Dean buried a chuckle, it was directed towards Sam whom he thought was awake. But as he turned his head. Sam had his own problem. Gabe was crashed out, curled at Sam’s side, golden head tucked beneath Sam’s chin. And Sam’s head was resting on the back of the couch, one arm out unconsciously around the smaller angel.

            Dean dug for his phone and quickly snapped a picture, “He’s never living this one down.” Dean bit his lips to hide laughter. Putting his phone away, he tugged Cas closer, kissing the top of his head. Maybe pixie sticks weren’t that bad of a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!!!! If you like it would be loverly if you reviewed <3


End file.
